


They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 10 of Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 15





	They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Blood Loss|Internal Bleeding|Trail of Blood and I did Trail of Blood.

Yennefer collapsed to the ground, weak from the lack of magic, when one soldier hit her with the hilt of his sword.

Her lip and nose was bleeding. She spat out blood as the soldier kicked Jaskier awake.

He turned, protecting his ribs.

The collar turned on and he screamed.

They grabbed him and laughed when he tried to get away.

He was dragged across the room, leaving a trail of blood on the floor, and shackled to the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Ao3 at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Ao3.


End file.
